Obliviously Loved
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Haruna discovers her feelings for Yoh, but shes to scared to spit it out! Both of them are getting along worse than usual... On top of that Yoh's emotions are getting the better of him, which leads him into a compromising situation! Songfic Oneshot!


****

Sarah: I know I promised not to write nything without finishing the other stories first. And I know this is probably not what you were expecting for my first update in a while. However it took me a long time to write this so I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me Thank you. BTW. it was my birthday on july 12th so i am now 15 woohoo! I'm home all day so I will try to squeze in another update while I am here. Wish me luck and enjoy!! RxR please!

And if you do not recognize this manga, go to www. onemanga .com (without spaces) and look up either highschool debut or koukou debut!!

The song used in this fic is Poetically Pathetic by Amber Pacific!

* * *

"Damn it Mami-chan, why is it just me?" Haruna sighed over her onigiri.

"Why is what just you?" Mami Takahashi, aka, best friend of Haruna replied.

"Ugh, you know. I'm not pretty or feminine, even with the coaching from Yoh I feel like I'm going nowhere," Haruna nibbled dejectedly. A pale hand flew in front of her face and flicked her hard on the nose.

"Ow!" Chibi tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "What was that for?!"

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't complain?" Yoh glared with bags under his eyes, looking pissed off as per usual.

"Well if we were getting results than I wouldn't complain," Haruna muttered while shoving the last bite of onigiri into her mouth. Yoh twitched.

"Fine, tonight we are going to the mall to find you some more… normal clothes and then we will go guy scoping, deal?" Yoh reached out his hand. Haruna looked at the same pale hand that administered pain and then back up at the Yoh, and repeated a number of times.

"For crying out loud…" Yoh reached down and grabbed Haruna's right hand shaking it firmly. Then the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Yoh turned and walked in the opposite direction of Haruna.

"I never complied too him flicking me…" Haruna rubbed at her nose irritated. She and Mami-chan walked to their next class.

-That Evening-

Haruna just got of the shower, the steam wrapped around her as she lazily dried off with a towel. She checked her phone.

New Text Message

From: Yoh Komomiya

Re: Mall

I will be picking you up in ten minutes. Be ready to leave.

"Okay!" Haruna then went off to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She thought of an elegant dress with a big beaded necklace. As she was sliding the dress on her phone buzzed again.

New Text Message

From; Yoh Komomiya

Re: Mall

By the way, try not to dress stupid. For example, do not wear a fancy dress with something like a beaded necklace, kay? See you.

Haruna turned a slight shade of red unknowingly. "Fine, sweats it is."

The doorbell rang downstairs. "Haruna-chan! It's for you! It is a boy and he's good looking!" Haruna's mom called from the front doorway.

"Coming!" Haruna slipped on some sneakers and almost tripped down the stairs. At the door way stood Yoh. He was dressed casually but he looked really cool.

"You were going to wear the dress weren't you?"

"Uhm…"

"Hypothetical question. You are just like an open book. Come on we've got places to go," Yoh turned and walked onto the sidewalk.

They got to the mall in a reasonable time and began their search. Yoh dragged Haruna to a dressing room and picked out an outfit that he thought would be compelling. A pair of dark skinny jeans with converse sneakers, lime green laces, a black tee-shirt that had a broken heart on it and a gray hoodie to finish it off.

"Here," Yoh said shoving the pile of clothes into Haruna's arms. "Go try these on."

When Haruna got out of the dressing room, she looked phenomenal. She looked at herself with a tinge of uncertainty in the mirror.

"H-how do I look?" Haruna put her hands in her pockets, making her look adorable.

Yoh blushed lightly and turned away. Haruna being Haruna obviously didn't catch it. She made a grumpy face. "If you have something to say I'd appreciate if you said it." She huffed and went back into the changing rooms and changed into her sweats.

Yoh just nodded his head weakly. '_She looked great.'_ Yoh smacked his head and made a disapproving face. "It's good. Compliments your figure and it isn't outrageous. I suggest you purchase it."

"Really?! Thank you!" Haruna gave Yoh a tight hug. This caused Yoh some discomfort; he only just brushed his confusing thoughts away. He lifted up his hand and slightly pushed her away. Only she was gleaming in the dim light of the store. She was genuinely happy.

"I'm going to wear them while we go guy scoping, do you mind?" Haruna snapped him back into reality.

"Uh yeah sure…"

_I'm thinking of the words to say,  
I'd like to think that this was fate.  
Reference to a song you love,  
Spell confusion with a "K"  
Like a star without its strings,  
I'm hanging here on these two wings.  
For that smile and those eyes  
I'm falling_

When Haruna came out wearing her recently purchased clothes, they left the store.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything?" Haruna asked in the midst of her guy safari.

Yoh grunted in response, he seemed to be deep in thought. "All righty then…" Haruna got up and walked over to the vending machine.

As soon as she put the coins in and pressed the button for her desired drink, a tall and light haired boy with tan skin came up beside her.

"Are you alone?" the boy asked.

"Oh! Hello, I didn't see you there… Uhm yes actually I am?" Haruna stuttered when she spoke. The boy chuckled.

"Well it must be my lucky day, would you fancy going to a café with me some time?"

"Erm, well—"

Yoh's arm crashed over Haruna's head onto the vending machine. He shot a death glare at the boy.  
"Get the hell away, scum."

"Why are you her brother or something?" the boy stood his ground.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." Yoh went wide-eyed, as did Haruna. What were the words that just exited his mouth?

_If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?  
When there's nothing more pathetic to be said  
You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile.  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you,  
For you..._

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know," the boy sprinted down the walkway of the mall. Haruna and Yoh were still frozen in place. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the exit. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Oh, okay." The two walked in silence, a very uncomfortable silence. Haruna's emotions of confusion and… joy washed over her. She had no idea what to say. But she did want to find out why Yoh would say that.

"Hey—" they both spoke in unison.

"You go ahead first," Haruna suggested while sipping at her juice.

"Oh, okay," Yoh shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well I just wanted to say sorry for blurting something like that out. It wasn't serious. That guy had condoms in his pocket. I didn't really like the look of him."

"Why? He was really nice!" Haruna got defensive suddenly.

"Just because he tried to pick you up doesn't mean his intentions were genuine!" Yoh attempted to stay calm.

"How do you know?" Haruna shouted back.

"Who's the one with more experience in this area? Huh? Me or you?" Yoh glared at her. "Besides I just wanted to tell you that I was just saying all of that stuff so you wouldn't get caught in a big mess!"

Haruna's voice caught. "F-fine." She held back tears that threatened to come out of her eyes at any second. She knew if she cried she'd be in even more trouble. But the feeling of disappointment that engulfed her when he spoke those words would get her in even more trouble.

_If you ever had the chance,  
Would you make your life seem right?  
Or would you only hold it back,  
The good times, the hard, and the bad.  
Whatever you say is alright,  
Just as long as there's no doubt.  
Could you look me in the eye  
and say hopes died?_

"Why can't you find any of the good guys already?" Yoh said out of frustration.

"Because I can't have him…" Haruna muttered. The rest of the way home was filled with a heavy silence.

"Thanks for taking me shopping. I can make it home from here thanks."

"Kay, bye." Yoh turned the corner of the sidewalk and headed home. Haruna shut the door and sprinted towards her room. This dilemma was so confusing! She stripped off her new clothes and slipped on her baggy sweats and a tank top.

Leaping onto her bed and immersing herself into the covers, Haruna began to silently try and drift to sleep, not noticing the tear rolling down her cheek.

_If time could stop, how could I make this more poetic?  
When there's nothing more pathetic to be said  
You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile.  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you._

The next morning, no one caught sight of Haruna.

"What did you do to her Yoh? I hope you weren't inappropriate." Asoaka wagged his finger in his somber friend's face.

"Shut up I didn't do anything…" Yoh grumbled resting his head on his folded arms.

"Aww, don't get defensive! Seriously though, you should treat her better!" Asoaka persisted. He flashed Yoh a very unnerving smirk.

"What the hell?! She could just be sick or something." Yoh looked away annoyed.

The day passed on and still no sign of Haruna. She was still disappointed about the events of last night. She wondered why she was getting so worked up.

She leaned over the fence on the windy roof top and let the breeze calm her senses. "Off limits, off limits, off limits," ran through her mind. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

New Text Message

From: Yoh Komomiya

Who's off limits?

Haruna gasped at the text message. She turned around in a frantic circle only to crash in to the sender of the text message himself.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Haruna closed her eyes ready to be hit.

_Our wish,  
Each time_

"Calm down. So who is off limits?" Yoh shifted his weight casually between his feet.

"The person that I might like," Haruna mumbled blushing. Yoh contemplated for a moment… but didn't seem to get it.

"Who is it? I'm sure we can work it out." Haruna looked up at her coach, eyes pleading in the sunlight.

"N-no, we can't."

Well why not?" Yoh shot back. His emotions were boiling. First she tells him there is someone, but won't tell him who? How many more headaches does she want him to go through? And why is he getting so mad?

"Because it's you!" Haruna screamed in his face. A tear fell lifeless out of her eye. "It's you Yoh." She whispered back defeated.

_Keeps me returning to you,  
Night after night_

Haruna turned to run away, but was stopped. Yoh held onto her left hand, his head faced toward the ground. He pulled her in and she landed gently onto his chest. He lifted his face from her hair.

"So why didn't you just say so?"

_Lift me up as high as the clouds that won the sky,  
For you and I_

Yoh wore that tiny smile. That smile that he only wore when he was around Haruna.

She was confused.

"But you said that I absolutely could not fall in love with you! Aren't I in trouble?" Haruna looked up from her "new boyfriend".

"Nope. You are just too much fun for me to let anyone else have you." Yoh replied smiling again. This made Haruna beam.

_You bring me out; show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside.  
You carry truth, and make me smile,  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you_And they sat there holding each other……

_You bring me out, show me light,  
I'm sorry if I hide, I'm too afraid to look inside  
You carry truth, and make me smile  
If it were you and me tonight,  
I would tame the stars and save the brightest one for you,  
For you..._

Until Asoaka and the others came to mess it up.

* * *

**Sarah: YAY you got through it all. I know it was amazingly long... but that's okay. So yes. Please leave a review telling me whatcha think! I'll try to get another update in today but for now g'bye!!**


End file.
